Ce monde - En Pause
by Tsurugi no Yuki
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki jeune Oméga de 23 ans est un fan de patinage artistique et surtout d'un certain Alpha Russe du nom de Victor Nikiforov qui âgé de 25 ans. Voici l'histoire de leur rencontre. Dsl le résumé est pourri. Attention relation MxM
1. Prologue

Titre : Ce monde

Anime : Yuri On Ice

Réalisateur : Sayo Yamamoto

Scénariste : Mitsuro Kubo

Type de Fiction : Omegavers, Romance

Couple : Victuuri et bien d'autres

Attention : Dans cette histoire notre cher Victor aura 25 ans et non 27 comme dans l'animé mais il restera quand plus âgé que notre p'tit Katsudon. Oh et dans cette histoire sera un MxM vous êtes prévenu donc homophobe s'abstenir !

Résumé : Yuuri Katsuki jeune Oméga de 23 ans est un fan de patinage artistique et surtout d'un certain Alpha Russe du nom de Victor Nikiforov qui âgé de 25 ans. Voici l'histoire de leur rencontre.

Prologue

Russie – Salle d'interview

Une énième compétition de patinage c'était enfin terminer avec la victoire de la médaille d'or de Victor Nikiflrov, jeune Russe de 25 ans, il faisait 1m85, les cheveux argentés court avec une frange cachant son œil gauche, en parlant des yeux les siens étaient de couleur bleu lagon comme s'ils avaient été éclaircie par le soleil. Pour cette interview, il avait troqué son costume pour un t-shirt noir caché par un gilet au couleur de son pays avec un pantalon noir et une paire de basquets blanches. Victor était assez connu dans la haute société, ses parents étaient également des personnes célèbres et surtout un bon parti vue qu'il était né dans la famille Nikiforov en tant qu'Alpha. Beaucoup de personne dans la haute société attendait que l'argenté se trouve un compagnon ou une compagne mais ce dernier n'avait pas encore trouvé chaussure… euh patin à son pied.

Revenons à cette interview, le médaillé d'or était assis entre le médaillé d'argent et de bronze, un premier journaliste se le va et commença à poser ses question sans laisser prendre le temps à Victor d'y répondre une à une.

 **Now you have won your fifth golden medal. What are you going to do now ? a new program for the next season ?**

 **Whaa.** L'argenté mit sa main devant sa bouche tout en souriant puis il répondit. **I will take a little first and for the next season, I would keep you informed.**

 **Mr. Nikiforov** **we look forward to your decision and congratulations for your victory** **.** Répondit le journaliste, laissant ainsi ses confrères poser les autres questions.

Japon – Yu-topia Akatsuki

Ce fut une soirée comme les autres dans l'hôtel/Onsen à Hasetstu, cette établissement est sous la direction de la branche secondaire de la famille Katsuki, les propriétaires la femme Katsuki Hiroko presque la cinquantaine une femme assez rondouillette qui brune au yeux brun, Hiroko était une femme douce et gentille qui aimait accueillir ses clients en personnes. Elle est marié à Toshiya tenant avec sa femme l'Hôtel. Tout deux avait eu un enfant Mari, qui avait déjà 25 ans elle travaille avec ses parents dans l'hôtel aidant dans certaine tache comme le ménage et le repas. Cette dernière avait un style un peu rebelle, très jeune elle s'était teint le cheveux en blond… ou du moins la partie du haut, elle s'était également fait des piercings mais dans l'ensemble elle était resté assez « sage ».

I ans maintenant la branche secondaire de la famille Katsuki avait accueillie un des membres de la branche principale Katsuki Yuuri qui maintenant avait 23 ans, 1m75, cheveux mi-long noir au reflet bleu nuit coupé en dégradé, les yeux couleurs brun-rouge. Ce jeune homme en est venu à ce réfugier chez son oncle et sa tante pour ne plus avoir affaire aux exigence des autres membres de la branche principale qui ne le voyait que comme un moyen d'avoir plus d'argent… Il fait savoir que Yuuri était un Oméga et au Japon ses derniers était plus que convoité. Les Omégas étaient puissants et surtout ils apportaient prospérité au clan lu à l'entreprise.

La famille Katsuki était connu pour sa chaine d'hôtel impressionnante, ils en avaient partout dans le monde mais le jeune Oméga ne voulait pas vivre cette vie sans la personne qu'il voulait aimer et qui l'aimerai en retour… pour Yuuri s'était impossible et donc il partait de la manoir principale et demanda « asile » chez la branche secondaire qui accepta avec joie. Pendant un temps le jeune Oméga aida tenir l'hôtel et grâce à sa beauté surnaturel le nombre de client augmenta.

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle pour Yuuri qui du partir à Détroit pour terminer ses études. Là-bas, il se fit un ami Phitchit Chulanont qui venait de la Thaïlande pour également finir ses études, ce dernier avait deux passions la première les Hamsters, allez savoir pourquoi il aimait beaucoup ses petits rougeur et il en possédait au moins 4 voir plus. Sa deuxième passion le patinage artistique. Phitchit transmit d'ailleurs sa passion pour la glace à Yuuri qui s'y était mit.

Le japonais aimait la sensation de danser sur la glace mais pas au point de devenir pro mais suffisamment pour qu'il en fasse pour faire du sport et surtout pour se détendre. Car il savait qu'un jour, il devrait prendre la tête de la famille même si c'était provisoire car les Oméga avait aussi la particularité d'enfanté et donc au mariage ils étaient considérer comme des femmes.

Tout ce qu'espérait Yuuri maintenant était de trouver le bonheur au côté de la personne avec qui il passerait sa vie.

Mais avant, il devait aller en Russie, dans l'un des hôtel géré par sa famille pour la fameuse soirée de fermeture de la compétition de patinage artistique homme, sa valise avait été faite la veille par sa cousine et il avait donc peur des vêtements qu'elle avait mit dedans mais sachant qu'il ne pouvat protester il partit mal à l'aise.

Le temps de trajet étant approximativement ce 10h (9h52), Yuuri avait eu le temps de se reposer tranquillement pour être en forme e soir de la « fête ». L'Oméga avait peur de ce que le destin lui réservait lors de cette soirée.

En parlant de destin, celui-ci faisant bien les choses, deux personnes dont l'avenir professionnels étaient différents allait se rencontrer par inadvertance et qu'un certain lien se mette en place pour que leur histoire puisse voir le jour.

* * *

Hello les p'tits lecteurs-lectrices, voici une fic sur YOI, comme vous l'aurez comprit, les dialogues sont en anglais normale... je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que ce soit en anglais ou en français...

Bonne lecture

Gros bisous baveux et givrée.


	2. Rencontre

Titre : Ce monde

Anime : Yuri On Ice

Réalisateur : Sayo Yamamoto

Scénariste : Mitsuro Kubo

Type de Fiction : Omegaverse, Romance

Couple : Victuuri et bien d'autres

Attention : Dans cette histoire notre cher Victor aura 25 ans et non 27 comme dans l'animé mais il restera quand plus âgé que notre p'tit Katsudon. Oh et dans cette histoire sera un MxM vous êtes prévenu donc homophobe s'abstenir !

Résumé : Yuuri Katsuki jeune Oméga de 23 ans est un fan de patinage artistique et surtout d'un certain Alpha Russe du nom de Victor Nikiforov qui âgé de 25 ans. Voici l'histoire de leur rencontre.

Fin du Prologue

En parlant de destin, celui-ci faisant bien les choses, deux personnes dont l'avenir professionnels étaient différents allait se rencontrer par inadvertance et qu'un certain lien se mette en place pour que leur histoire puisse voir le jour.

Fin du prologue

Chapitre I – Une rencontre inattendu

Dix heures, il avait fallut dix heures de vol pour faire le trajet Japon-Russie pour un banquet qui va se dérouler dans un des hôtels appartenant à sa famille. Heureusement Yûri avait pu se reposer et donc il était au top de sa forme et il pourrait être en forme pour le banquet. Il prit un taxi qui l'amena Grant-Hôtel, il avait fallut une demi-heure pour arrivé devant à l'hôtel.

Heureusement qu'une chambre avait déjà été préparé pour lui, alors qu'un bagagiste allait prendre sin sac de voyage que l'Oméga leva sa main stoppant l'homme en disant d'un anglais parfait qu'il pouvait porter son sac seul et c'est bagage en main qu'il alla à l'accueil.

 **Excuse me.** Yuuri appela la réceptionniste.

 **Yes mister ? Can I help you ?** Demanda la jeune femme.

 **Hm** **… Yes,** **I have a reservation.** Répondit l'Oméga.

 **What's your name ?**

 **Katsuki. Katsuki Yuuri**

 **You are the son off the head family Katsuki.** La jeune femme fut surprise d'entendre le nom d'un des hommes les plus connu dans le monde.

 **Yes.**

 **Please, excuse me for not recognize you Young Master.**

 **It's Nothing, and call me Mr. Katsuki, Young Master is too formal for me.**

 **But…**

 **The formality is for my father.**

 **Oh… Mr. Katsuki this is your key. Your room it's 113 in 11st floor.**

 **Thinks Miss.**

 **If you want anything call us at any time.**

 **Thanks you.**

 **Have a nice day.**

 **You too Mr. Katsuki.**

Yuuri prit la carte électronique qui servait de clé et alla en direction de l'ascenseur, c'est là qu'il croisa plusieurs patineurs comme Yuri Plisetsky 15 ans, il est le plus jeune patineur Russe à faire son entrée chez les seniors et il était connu pour vouloir l'or l'année prochaine, il y avait aussi Otabek Altin, lui on ne savait presque rien de sa vie privé et c'était fascinant de savoir comment il avait maintenu se climat de mystère sur sa personne.

Les deux patine urs sortirent au neuvième étage et ce fut aux médaillé d'argent et d'or de monter tout en saluant Yuri et Otabek qui répondirent le premier en grognant et le deuxième en hochant simplement la tête.

Le japonais regarda la scène d'un regard vague et il se reconcentra sur les derniers étages.

 **Yuri is still as grumpy Victor ?**

 **Yes, especially the next year it make the next competition among the senior.**

 **Oh, I see, the torch has just passed. What will you do now.**

 **Me. Take a little rest and get stuck with someone.**

 **Oh… I hope you can find someone good for you.**

 **What room are you in Chris ?**

 **In 111st and you ?**

 **The 112nd… We have arrived.**

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent le japonais sorti le premier et se dépêchât d'aller dans sa chambre sans regarder les deux médaillés qui eux avaient regardé le japonais qu'ils ne connaissait ni-Ève ni-d'Adan rentrer dans sa chambre et les deux patineurs firent pareils pour prendre une douche et se changer.

Dans sa chambre, Yuuri prit une longue douche tout en pensant qu'il venait de passer devant le médaillé d'or comme une fusée, il n'avait pas su gérer la pression de savoir que la personne qu'il admirait le plus était dans le même ascenseur et il ne savait pas comment lui adresser la parole.

L'Oméga sortit de la douche tranquillement prenant la serviette pour se sécher une fois fait il allait… nu dans la chambre pour s'habillé, d'un boxer noir, un pantalon de la même couleur avec des liens noir faisant ressortir les courbes de ses jambes. Il mit aussi une chemise blanche avec par-dessus une veste longue noir sans manche noir, Yuuri avait également mit des bracelets en argents ainsi qu'un grand collier noir, il avait du faire trois fois le tour de son cou pour que cela ne soit pas trop long.

Une fois fini, il se regarda dans le miroir se trouvant bien habillé. Sa « sœur » avait bien choisis sa tenue. Bon maintenant qu'il était près, il prit son smartphone avec la carte de sa chambre .qu'il mit dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte la laissant se refermer automatiquement, le japonais commença à se diriger vers l'ascenseur. C'est à ce moment là que Chris et Victor sortirent eux aussi de leur chambre, regardant Yuuri ce qui fit stopper ce dernier qui regarda les deux hommes. L'Oméga connaissait les deux patineurs mais euh ne connaissait pas Katsuki Yuuri. Alors que les deux athlètes regardèrent le japonais, le patineur Suisse siffla inconsciemment faisant rougir le corbeau qui repris sa course d'une marche rapide. Malheureusement pas suffisamment pour échapper aux deux médaillés. Donc c'est à trois qu'ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Ce fut dans un silence gênant que l'appareil descendit jusqu'à s'arrêter au neuvième étage les portes s'ouvrit laissant entrer le médaillé de bronze et un blond aux yeux vert émeraude.

Le japonais s'entait très bien que le blondinet était sur les nerfs à cause de ce long silence, au même moment ou le blond qui était à côté de Yuuri allait ouvrir la bouche les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à nouveau sur le grand Hall et ce fut de nouveau notre Oméga préférer qui sortit comme une fusée pour aller se caché dans un coin à côté de l'accueil. Alors qu'il s'adossa au mur le plus proche, les organisateurs de la « soirée » rentrèrent dans le hall remarquant rapidement Yuuri et s'approchèrent de lui commençant les présentation, expliquant le déroulement de la soirée. Pendant ce temps, les trois médaillés avec le blondinet remarquèrent la « fusée » d'il y a cinq minutes qui discutaient ou du moins écoutait les organisateur du banquet ce qui fit titillé leurs curiosités.

Pour Yuuri cette soirée aller s'annoncer longue, très longue même si la rencontre inattendu allait arriver plus vite que prévue.


End file.
